Once Upon A Summer
by BestxBeyblade18
Summary: A short summer series that is filled with pure comedy. ReaderxLudwig/Germany.
1. Chapter 1

Wiping sweat from his forehead leaving a smear of mechanical oil. The German could not be more proud of his newest engineer invention. Yes Germans were indeed best engineers. Ludwig placed his hand on the new car, yes he was proud. Stepping back to take a good look of his master piece. The perfectionist in Ludwig though could not accept the state that his work was in – _Dirty ! She must be washed_!

Raising an eyebrow as a young blonde walked outside holding a glass of cool lemonade in her hands, she looked the invention up and down curiously. "Another job well done. Have you took it for a spin yet?" [Name] smiled and stood beside him in a cool manner, sensing the pride building up inside her boyfriend`s figure. It was enough to make anyone smile for two minutes until he looked his sky blue eyes upon you as if to say - _I got a job for you_.

Looking upon his female counterpart, the German knew exactly what was going to happen next. "I cannot drive her in the state she is in." Ludwig commented pointing at the oil, dirt and grease on his beautiful creation. He then turned his gaze back to the attractive woman."You shall do it for me, wont you?" By the tone of his strong voice It was more a command than a request. Ludwig was putting his faith in his girlfriend, knowing she would do a good job in cleaning up his new engineering work of art, this was a job well fitted for [Name].

Pausing for a moment as she held out the glass of cool lemonade to him, the young girl then felt a grin appear over her peachy lips as a sly idea crawled into her mind. _Like to see your naughty magazines do this_ - [Name] thought to herself in a devilish manner dying to laugh, but she kept her cool. "I can do that. I`ll do it tomorrow morning if it doesn't rain." The blonde winked at her broad boyfriend, hoping he was prepared for a huge shock.

* * *

The sound of splashing water slowly aroused from his rather interesting dreams of his playful girlfriend and leather. Ludwig opened his crystal blue eyes and sat up, his rough blond hair was out of place hanging over his forehead in a careless manner. A sudden feeling of over sleeping hit the stricken German, he quickly got up and stretched out his tall body - He never overslept! Must have been [Name] and that leather he cursed, before drawing his hand through his blond hair walking towards his window to inspect the sound that wake his naughty dreams.

Turning off the hose pipe before grabbing the bucket of car washing liquid and a huge sponge, the young blonde felt the sun`s rays target her revealing flesh as her tight shorts and tank top was enough to catch a tan on this cool summers day in Germany. "Lets do this properly now. If I miss one spot he`ll go skitz." [Name] reminded herself out loud and double checked her blonde tied up hair in a bun before lathering the car with bubbles. This is the life.

The broad males chest tightened in shock, Germany's' eyes traveled up and down her body, a primitive urge gripped hold of his body which he had to fight to control, Ludwig could see the way her top clinged to her well formed breasts. "She's going to drive me insane." Ludwig gasped before pulling on a pare of dark trousers and struggling to get his bed hair into place, but unable to keep his attention from the window site. Germany walked outside to see exactly what his girlfriend was up to.

Climbing on the car whilst washing it to make sure everything was spotless. The young blonde then turned her head to the sound of the front door. "Hey hunny. You looked so peaceful sleeping this morning that's why I didn't wake you." [Name] stated and then scanned her chestnut-brown eyes up and down his figure. His bed hair looked so sexy.

Still shocked Ludwig dared to walk closer " You should have woke me [Name]." He tried to make his voice sound in control but there was traces of the mixed emotions in it. Germany was not expecting her to dress so provocative it tested every self-restrained that Germany had. "You will get sunburn." Ludwig added wasting the water splash against her bare skin and gasped in reaction to the erotic acted.

"It`ll be alright." The girl spoke and felt a blush appear over her cheeks as she watched his cool finally slip "Anyways, I washed your car. Just need to rinse it off now hun." [Name] commented and bent over to wash the lights of the vehicle cautiously as this was all brand new, last thing she wanted was to break anything.

His blue eyes looked at her behind, the way the shorts curved over her it made blood rush through Ludwig's body. "I shall give you a hand." He said with a hint of a grin over his handsome face - Ludwig casually reached for the hose pipe and turned opened the tap the cool waters streaming out the end. Ludwig aimed it at [Name] whilst her attention was turned working hard on cleaning his car.

Unaware of what was to happen next, the young girl wearing her summer clothing finally finished and sighed proudly. "Well, what you gonna do then?" [Name] questioned and glanced over her shoulder before feeling her sly face fade into a speechless face. _No way a woman can run in flip-flops in time from that!_ - The blonde screamed to herself as her chestnut brown eyes widened to the point they could have rolled out her head. "LUDWIG!"


	2. Chapter 2

A drop of sweat slowly ran down his muscular jaw, it was in the heat of summer and the sun was not merciful this year. Germany noted this as he steadily held his hose pipe to create a steady stream of water for his plants. He did enjoy gardening, it some times relaxed the brutish male, at least his plants would not have to feel this heat if he tended to them correctly. Ludwig's home has always had many beautiful flowers and plants it was part of why other country's would envy him - He was proud - Yet for some reason his woman had not yet joined him in this task of gardening.

This so called woman was busy attending to other things, after cleaning through her closet searching for summer clothes that were tucked under her winter clothing, the young girl felt the heat just target her curved figure as she just hadn't adapted to it. "This will do then." Holding up a black top with glittery writing that [Name] had witnessed on television by her role model. "Hehe." The scanned her chestnut brown eyes over to the pair of Jean shorts.

"Go away Italy." Germany snapped as his bothersome little county had come to see what he was going on this warm day, Germany wasn't in the mood for him, not today his plants where having his attention then he would turn his attention to [Name] only hoping that the female wasn't getting into some kind of trouble. It was to hot to deal with Italy's needs.

"But Germaaany! I brought you some yummie pasta!" The brown haired male added with a cheerful smile "Every body loves pasta!...and every body loves Italians to!" Italy added with a huge smile before pointing to Ludwig's girlfriend." [Name]`s t-shirt says so, it must be true Germany!"

In the kitchen doing her fair share of chores in her inappropriate house maid type clothing, the blonde began to clean up the kitchen walking back and forth past the window view trying to look busy as possible or else her lover would demand for her assistance in the garden and that whole situation of working in the hot sun wasn't her type of thing. So [Name] found his new upgraded stereo and made the most of the moment.

"What do you mean Italy?" His voice filled with anger and confusion. What was Italy talking about? - Ludwig turned looking towards the window where he could see his small woman working away - He liked things clean spotless - But that wasn't what caught his attention. "[Name] ! Come out here immediately!" Germany ordered in his general demanding voice.

A sigh escaped the broad girls mouth. H_e sounds so much like a school teacher about to punish a studen_t - [Name] thought to herself and dropped the sponge onto the kitchen surface before walking outside, tempted to march because of how really dominant Germany could be. "Yes sir?" The blonde replied obediently and scanned over to Italy feeling her chest tighten. _Oh no_. [Name] didn't know he invited himself over T_T

"See Germany! Everyone love Italians" The smaller male country smile proudly – [Name's] shirt stated 'Italians do it best' it had sent him jumping in excitement at the acknowledgement of his kind.

But Ludwig was not impressed at all – Anger and jealousy was rolling off him in dangerous vibes as he looked at the words over his woman's chest "You will remove that this instant." He ordered in a snap – _She liked Italian men? Where did it leave Germany?_

Slapping her forehead not believing what she was hearing, once again Italy had confused everything and allowed Ludwig to jump to conclusions without even allowing the broad girl to explain. "Shows how much you pay attention doesn't it?" The tag question leaving the peachy lips of the blonde said it all. "I am part Italian. My Gran is Italian Ludwig." [Name] grinned slyly before approaching him closer.

Taking time for her words to sink in - She had Italian blood in her, that's why she was wearing that hideous top? "Take it off."He repeated in any case – His possessiveness would not allow anyone else to get the wrong impression about the woman who belonged to his body and soul. " You should get a punishment for not informing me of this sooner." Ludwig added calming down slowly.

Italy began picking at her black cotton t-shirt proudly. "Germanny, can you get me one of these too? Its my birthday soon." The weak country reminded and began to register this was another object to yap onna bout to the powerful and wealthy European power. "Pleasee Germany."

"No." Ludwig said simply and have Italy a glare "Now go home Italy – I am going to rip that shirt from my woman and punish her for wearing it." He stated before simply picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder in one powerful moment - Not giving the feisty woman time to argue as Germany walked towards his house.


End file.
